1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chip and dust collection apparatuses for removing chips and dust generated during milling processes. More specifically, this invention relates to chip and dust collection apparatuses for removing chips and dust near the cutting tool at the time of cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milling processes are used throughout industry to produce desired configurations such as machined parts, dies and tooling. Such processes involve using a milling machine that translates a rotary cutter along a series of paths through the workpiece material. As the cutter impinges upon the workpiece, material is removed in the form of chips or dust. After all of the paths have been completed, the remaining uncut workpiece material is the desired configuration being produced.
The chips or dust produced during this process present several problems to the manufacturer. Often, the chips or dust have an uncompressed volume that is an order of magnitude greater than the volume of the solid removed from the workpiece, thus it is desirable to remove the chips and dust efficiently to maintain a clean work environment. Additionally, the material may be hazardous, making it desirable to collect the chips and dust during the milling process to minimize health risks to the milling machine operators. Further, certain materials may be abrasive in nature, making it desirable to collect the chips or dust during the milling process to prevent them from damaging the milling machine.
It is well known to use chip and dust collection apparatuses to collect chips and dust during material removal processes similar to milling. For example, it is known in the prior art to attach sleeves to vacuum sources surrounding the cutter and sealing against the workpiece. It is also known to uses sleeves that traverse along the cutter to accommodate different length cutters or changes in distance relative to the workpiece, as in drilling. The references also show brushes as a means to keep dust particles from escaping the chip and dust collection apparatus. A major problem with these devices is that they are unsuited for use when milling complex contours or when using long cutters. If the cutter is traversing a path in which the cutter's longitudinal axis is not normal to the workpiece surface, there will necessarily be gaps between the chip and dust collection apparatus and workpiece when the chip and dust collection apparatus only translates along the cutter axis. This results in poor chip arid dust collection. The use of brushes on the chip and dust collection apparatuses fails to adequately solve this problem because they deflect in a direction normal to the cutter's longitudinal axis. This can result in the brush becoming entangled in the cutter, damaging the brush, the chip and dust collection apparatus, the cutter, or the workpiece. This problem is exacerbated when the cutter is longer, requiring the use of longer bristles.